Jekyll and Hyde SongFic Series
by Rosie Scrivello DDS
Summary: A series of 5 songfics based on the songs from Jekyll and Hyde. **FINISHED**
1. Introduction

Introduction To My SongFics

****

Introduction To My SongFics

This series is based on Jekyll and Hyde. To understand some of them, you have to have a basic background of what's going on. Some of them relate to my personal life, but some are just made up. 

__

IN HIS EYES - it takes place at night when I was dreaming about Luis and our relationship. 

Mostly, I'm lying in bed thinking about him.

__

STREAK OF MADNESS - A popular cheerleader, Gina, reflects on who she is and what she is living for. It takes place in the middle of lunch one day at her High School; Gina has also contracted AIDS. 

__

A NEW LIFE - Lori thinks about how her husband, Rob, is now so involved in his work that she never seemed to see him anymore. She wants to start over again and have the love they shared before.

__

SOMEONE LIKE YOU - Takes place in a time period of 3 weeks (you *hopefully* can tell when the weeks change). Tesha and Roger both liked each other, but never had the courage to admit it. They hang out together during breaks at String Chamber, until Tesha finally asks him out. 

__

THE WORLD HAS GONE INSANE - Amy finds out that her boyfriend of 2 years, Mark, has started to like her best friend, Maura. Past torments of relationships in the past hit her in a torrent of hysteria. 

Copyrights: 

The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde © Robert Louis Stevenson 

Jekyll and Hyde, © 1994 and 1996

Lyrics: © Frank Wildhorn 

I do not own the above songs/lyrics. The ideas are mine and are not to be reproduced without my consent. Luis belongs to himself; I belong to me; Gina, Katie, Lori, Rob, Tesha, Roger, Amy, Mark, Maura are my creations; the ideas and plots these are based on belong to me. © 2001


	2. In His Eyes

In His Eyes, A song fic ****

In His Eyes, A song fic.

~*Rosie Scrivello, DDS

A fic dedicated to Licinious, or as I know him oh so well as, Luis, my one and only love. Luis, ma'dear, I am smiling but Eponine is not. Marguerite and Maria are yours forever, but only Eponine does bow forth. Heed this message.

__

I sit and watch the rain, and see my tears run down the window pane…

As crystal tears ran down her cheek, the phone did not ring. The TV was merely a noise in the background. Placing a blonde strand of hair behind her ear, she signed, The quiet calm pitter patter of the rain soothed her only the tiniest bit.

__

I sit and watch the sky and I can hear it breathe a sigh.

As day faded to night, the phone had not rung. The stars glistened in the sky, They looked perfect. "Just like him…" she signed. Placing the phone on the charger, she gave up and started to get ready for bed.

__

I think of him, how we were… and when I think of him, then I remember… remember…

But then again, she should consider herself lucky. Her ex-boyfriend didn't care and usually never called. He was… not as serious. Luis, on the other hand, was always there for her, kind, thoughtful… perfect. But he missed so much that could make her happy.

__

In his eyes, I can see where my heart longs to be…

Curling up tighter in bed, she dreamt of his beautiful eyes. Oh, how she loved to gaze into them. Then, she swear she felt his presence over her, protecting her. Of course, like most of her dreams, that was just a figment of her imagination.

__

In his eyes, I can see a gently glow, and that's where I'll be safe, I know!

Besides the fact they were only in **th grade, they already had their futures with each other planned out.. even what their house will be and look like. All she wanted was to spend forever, and then some, with him.

__

Safe in his arms, close to his heart… but I don't know quite where to start…

There were so many things she vied to tell him. But, she was making him figure them out for himself, and then say to forget it. She said she didn't care, but she did; she always would.

__

By looking in his eyes, will I see beyond tomorrow?

Her future was full of good luck, prosperity and happiness; but she didn't know that. Her past was had and muddy, but her future was new and shiny. Yet with him, the world, past, future, life, and hate disappeared into the dusk.

__

By looking in his eyes, will I see beyond the sorrow that I feel?

Her depression sent her in a downward spiral, but with him, everything was right in her life. When hew as there, life was perfect. Her heart ached for his affection more and more each day. Oh, yes, she had it… but, you could never have too much of him.

__

Will his eyes reveal to me promises or lies? But he can't conceal from me the love in his eyes!

She had a way of looking in people's eyes, and really knew how they felt. Yet her worst nightmare, which she dare imagined at times, was to find out it was all a complete lie… her logic was "it happened once, it could happen again." The open window in her room made her chilly, alas, she did not care. A hopelessly-in-love **year old girl, in bed, dreaming, did not have the energy to close a window.

__

I know their every look, his eyes! They're like an open book, his eyes! But most of all, the look that hypnotized me.

The stereo clock changed from 11.25 to 11.26, but her eyes did not flicker. It was a time when inspirations and dreams came to her the best. But yet again depression brought her down… she thought she gave so much, and retrieved… not much. She had so much love and affection for him and all she wanted was have it returned… "fat chance," she muttered to herself.

__

If I'm wise, I will walk away, and gladly… but sadly, I'm not wise… it's hard to talk away the mem'ries that you prize… 

She had so many memories with him, that she herself could never walk away. Not only would her world come spiraling to a complete stop, she was pretty sure his might, too. But she wouldn't ever - she loved him too much.

__

Love is worth forgiving for!

Sure, they got into their fights, nearly every night actually… but she could never really be truly be 100% mad at him. It was just, impossible.

__

Now I realise - everything worth living for is there, in his eyes!

He was her whole world, he couldn't be anything less to her, ever. Their relationship had ups and downs, thick and thin, better of worst… but she loved him. It showed, too. His name was written on her jeans, hands sometimes, binders, papers, bureau by her bed, everything. She could relate nearly any song to him. He was her god, her hero, her everything.

'Course, it'd be nice if he felt the same.


	3. Streak of Madness

STREAK OF MADNESS  ****

STREAK OF MADNESS 

By Rosie Scrivello, DDS

*The real insight of the popular people*

__

What streak of madness lies inside of me? What is the truth my fears conceal?

With her tight-fitting tank top and short shorts, Gina Brown bounced into the cafeteria and sat with her friends. She hated those girls, really, they were so, gossipy… She just really wanted to be herself.. and not be so primped up 100% of the time. Sure it was great sometimes, but not all the time. And if she ever told these so called "friends" of hers, they'd make her the laughing stock of the whole school - pretty much a death wish for anyone in their school. Except for 12 people. The Freaks. They were laughed at ALL the time. She felt really bad for them, and wanted to be like them, and hang out with them; they were really great people. Smart, pretty, and they truly were best friends.

__

What evil force makes Gina Brown of me? What darker side of me does this reveal?

She hated to be Gina Brown. She has the best reputation in the whole school. She, according to the student body was, in a word, perfect. She got good grades (rare for popular people), she had nice hair, the works. But she just wanted to be herself. She could have so much more fun if she could just let her hair flow free and run with the wind.

__

Am I the girl that I appear to be? Or am I someone I don't know? Is there some monster drawing near to me? Becoming clear to me? Will what I fear to be, be so?

It was so. The Gina Brown everyone knew was a monster. Her hair was always the same, long and brown, and ALWAYS tied back in a tight ponytail. Gina hated that the most. It hurt her head and pulled her scalp. Her favourite part of the day was when she got home and undid her hair and let it hang down. She looked better, and felt better about herself. Her flawless skin was just an illusion that came to be so by some concealer. Her clothes were all fashionable, in-style, and designed. Expensive, as well. And as uncomfortable as hell. 

__

What is this strange obsession that's tearing me apart? Some strange, deranged expression of what's in my heart!

Fake smiling at Katie, her "best friend", she pretended to gab about the new MTV show, or the new hot guy at school. Same ole, same ole. Everyone thought they knew her. They didn't know that she restored to such horrible things to get away from it all. And from this horrible obsession of "unreality", she contracted AIDS.

__

This is a deadly game I have to win! This is a fight I dare not lose!

Sure, she had AIDS, but she never told anyone. She snuck off to her doctor, and asked for an AIDS test, but when it said yes, she swore him to secrecy. He begged and pleaded that it was wrong thing to do. Gina claimed she'd tell her mother, with all her assurance and grace. But she wasn't going to. She didn't care. She may not like her life now, but she was going to fight the AIDS virus by herself. Her willpower was strong enough. She believed enough in the real Gina Brown. 

__

I have an adversary steeped in sin who wages war within ways I can't begin to use…

The bell ran and another pointless lunch period was over. For some reason, with a new sense of pride, she walked over to the freak table, and said "Hi" for the first time to them.

__


	4. A New Life

A New Life, A Songfic ****

A New Life, A Songfic

~*Rosie Scrivello, DDS

__

Dedicated again to Luis, who I will slowly and painfully kill (yes, I'll use a glass wall!) if this ever happens.

__

A new life. What I wouldn't give to have a new life! One thing I have learned as I go through life: nothing is for free along the way.

Picking a smaller version of their wedding picture, Lori sighed at the way things used to be. They were so in love… now… she was lucky if he even stopped in to say 'hello'. His work had finally taken over his life. She walked around the lonely beach house, wondering what happened, where their love went. She made dinners for herself, and lit candles to maybe get him to fall in love if he came home. She always wore the clothes he loved on her, did things he used to love, left little gifts on his pillow. They disappeared during the night, so she supposed he came up, took them, slept, and then left. Lori liked to pretend that he loved them, and he appreciated them so much; but he never had time to tell her. That was the only comfort she had.

__

A new start, that's the thing I need to give me new heart. Half a chance in life to find a new part. Just a simple role that I can play.

Sitting down to another lonely candlelight dinner, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey! Babe! How is you?" it was Diana, her best friend of MANY years.

"Oh hey, yeah. I'm in the middle of dinner, can I call you back?"

"Sure! Is Rob there?" Diana knew about the whole Rob deal and how he was slowly removing himself from her life.

There was a silence from Lori's side, and Diana didn't say anything either; there was an awkward silence for a few minutes afterwards.

"Yeah, okay. See ya lata babe."

"Bye," Lori hung up the white phone and walked absently mindedly to the table.

__

A new hope, something to convince me to renew hope. A new day bright enough to help me find my way. A new chance, one that has a touch of romance. Where can it be? The chance for me?

__

Lori poked the chicken she tenderly made in case Rob came home; chicken was his favourite food. The door creaked open, and she jumped up so fast, she knocked over the chair. It fell onto the wall, but denting the wall was the least of her concerns right now.

Getting her feet out from the table, and nearly leaping over the chair, she ran downstairs and to the door with a huge smile on her face. Screaming "ROB!" as she raced down the stairs, her heart was broken when she got to the door. It was Jerry.

"Um.. Hey, Lori… this is your locket that you wanted me to fix?" Jerry handed her a small box that contained a locket "LORI AND ROB" engraved on the front and a picture of them laughing in the inside.

"Oh yeah thanks," she took the box, and closed the door.

__

A new dream, I have one. I know that very few dream. I would like to see that overdue dream even though it never may come true.

Lori put the box on the steps as she went upstairs and closed the kitchen doors once she got there. The chicken was cold. She wasn't going to eat it anyway. Leaving it there, she left the kitchen and went up a small flight of stairs to the small 3rd floor which contained a hallway with a computer at the end, and a bedroom to the right. It was "her" floor. The door was always locked when Rob was home. She claimed it was a storage closet for all her childhood stuff; he fully trusted her, so he never went in there. 

She only used the computer to find out about stuff that she did not want Rob to know about, and went online under a different alias and personality and flirted with guys and girls alike - another thing Rob did not know about. The bedroom was used now more often. It was not their bed, it was hers, so there were no memories.

__

A new love, though I know there's no such thing as true love. Even so, although I never knew love, still I feel that one dream is my due!

Lori walked back down the small flight of stairs and nearly fell over. She wasn't doing so well. Her complexion was fine, but her skin was turn more pale with each passing day; the bags showed evidence of little sleep. The glow in her eyes had died a while ago, and she sometimes forgot to eat. All in all, she was in horrible condition. If not for friends, and the hope that Rob would return, she would have died of a broken heart long ago.

With sudden inspiration, she grabbed the box, and her long tan legs brought her running through the house; Lori ventured out into the backyard and down the private boardwalk to the beach. Once at the end, she undid the chain, and ran onto the beach. The warm sand felt great between her toes. Smiling, she ran out knee deep in the ocean. Opening the box, she took out the chain, and opened it one last time. 

"Goodbye Rob!" she yelled, and proudly flung the chain into the ocean; forever to be preserved as a memory of the love she once had to many generations to come.

__

A new world, this is one thing I want to ask of you, world. Once - before it's time to say adieu, world. One sweet chance to prove the cynics wrong!

Once back in the house, she started renovating. The door was locked once more, but the key was spared. That was now her permanent bedroom. Some of the rooms were changed to bedrooms, upstairs and down. The basement was changed to a lair to chill out with buds and newcomers. The kitchen was re-organized to a more homely look and feel. Life came pouring back to Lori, and she called her friends to tell them to come over and hear about her new ambitious project.

__

A new life, more and more I'm sure, as I go through life, just to play the and to pursue life, just to share its pleasures and belong. That's what I've been here for all along!

Soon enough, the large beach house was turned into Lori's Bed and Breakfast. Rob never returned, and Lori soon forgot all she could. The pool and the private boardwalk was a great seller that a lot of people enjoyed. She played piano weekly to entertain the guests, and helped to watch the kids. Everyone thought of her as a great women who loved her life and herself, and they wondered why she wasn't married. She smiled a smile of the past and tried not to laugh at all the times she dreamed that Rob would return. 

There was a knock at the door during lunch, which caused Lori to leave the fun and run downstairs. The kids peered down the stairs with protests from their parents. Once they heard though, it was not long until the whole Bed and Breakfast knew.

__

Each day's a brand new life!

"Do you, Jerry Sanford, take Lori Dendary, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the elderly priest said, in a large church not far from a rather successful Bed and Breakfast. His voice echoed forever in her mind.


	5. Someone Like You

Someone Like You, A SongFic ****

Someone Like You, A SongFic

By The One and Only… Rosie Scrivello, DDS ^-^

__

Authors Notes: **1. **The names I used: Roger, Tesha, Silvia, Patrick, Linda and Mr. Denman were the names of people in the closing cast of CATS. I love them so much!!! 

Roger Kachel - Mungojerrie (Luis/Orin) Tesha Buss - Rumpleteazer (Myself/Maureen/Summer)

Silvia Aruj - Tantomile (Olivia/Lost Little Girl) Patrick Mullaney - Tumblebrutus (Jon/Jon)

Linda Balgord - Grizabella (Willa/Hope) Jeffry Denman - Munkustrap (Mr. Assaye)

James Hadley - Skimbleshankes (Andrew/Ace)

You people, I love you, you were great. =^_^= I had the times of my life!!

****

2. Also, I the story gets off to a slow start because the lyrics progress quickly and I had too much to say… I know it's usually the other way around, but just a warning. 

****

3. Based on #2 and problems I had writing it, the song interchanges between Roger and Tesha. _Italics will be Tesha's feelings._ Underlined will be Roger's. _Underlined Italics are.. yes, the both of them._

I peer through windows, watch life go by. Dream of tomorrow, and wonder why.

As Tesha gaily bounced into String Chamber, she greeted Patrick with a giddy hello. 

"PATRICK!!! HI HI HI HI!!!" the black violin case strung over her shoulder bounced up and down as she ran toward the string bass player.

"Hi.." he looked at her and wondered how someone could have so much energy. "How's James?" James was her boyfriend. Operative word: was. Of course, at the moment, he didn't know.

Her tears glazed over and teared up. "I don't know." With her spirit broken and past memories that happened only 2 weeks ago resurfaced, she jumped down the risers, put down her stuff, and started to unpack her violin.

"It's Tesha," came a voice from behind her. She couldn't help but smile and turn around.

"It's Silvia." Silvia and her were the best violinists of their grade, and best friends. 

As they started to gossip as they tuned and rosined, unbeknownst to Tesha, Roger arrived. Roger walked over to Patrick, who was his good friend.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Sup?"

"Tesha's single," and he nudged him.

"Really? Wasn't she with… James?"

"Bring him up and she cries."

Roger looked at the floor, and changed his viola case from his left hand to his right hand. Still in deep thought, he trudged down the risers and watched Silvia and Tesha giggle together.

Soon enough, Linda arrived and joined the growing congregation of girls.

"Hey!"

"Linda! Hey!" Tesha ran over and hugged her friend.

"Hi Linda!" Silvia called from her violin case.

They gathered and talked and giggled and gossiped.

"Hey… Look Tesha.. It's Roooooggeer!" Linda said, rather loudly and tauntingly, pointing to Roger, who looked back at them at his name. She blushed and said repeatedly that she did not like him and things like that; Roger smiled to himself. 

Of course, Mr. Denman had to arrive and the social gathering was over. String Chamber was there, and they were in it. Oh, the miseries of being a gifted string player! 

__

The past is holding me, keeping life at bay. I wander lost in yesterday. Wanting to fly, but scared to try.

Tesha picked up her instrument to play the Concerto, but thoughts of James raced through her head. Two weeks had already gone by. 2 weeks without James. Bad enough, he was in her group and a few of her classes. Hoo-ray. It was only November; she had the rest of the year to spend with him… and he was always going to be there, silently taunting her without knowing it. 

With her mind set on James and not on music, she constantly made mistakes, and Linda, her stand partner, noticed. While Mr. Denman was talking to the cellos about something that was out of tune…

"What's up with you?"

"Whatdaya mean?"

"You're screwing this up. You can't play. Something's up."

"Yeah. I know."

"What is it?"

Of course, at that moment, Mr. Denman went back to conducting the whole String Chamber from measure 35, so the conversation was broken off. 

She glanced over to Roger during a few beats of rest.

__

But if someone like you, found someone like me, then suddenly, nothing would ever be the same!

***
    
    It was 7.00pm, time for a break. The String Chamber, SC, ran for two hours, 6-8, and from 7.00 to 7.30, it was break time. Time to practice something newly learned, get retuned, relax and stuff. Most of the people just socialized and hung out with their friends. 

In an attempt to win her over, or maybe just her friendship, Roger approached the wild and crazy group of girls.

"Hey."

"Roger! Tu fait l'amour avec moi????" Tesha blurted out. All four of them were French students, and Roger didn't need time to figure out what that meant.

"Um. No." Although, his mind was screaming, "HELL YES!!" 

"Aw… you're no fun." Tesha fake-frowned and then smiled. And winked. Then she turned back to her friends.

Roger, with no one to talk to, also the happiest guy in the world, walked over to Patrick. Behind him, he could hear the girls laugh loudly, suddenly get quiet, and then laugh again. "They must be talking about me…" He thought to himself.

"Hey Rog." Patrick stopped playing his bass and put his bow on the stand. 

"She winked at me," he could hardly contain his happiness.

My heart would take wing, and I'd feel so alive, if someone like you found me!

Patrick smiled, but rolled his eyes. "You're impossible!" With that, he picked up his bow, and went back to practicing his bass.

__

So many secrets, I longed to share. All I have needed is someone there…

She had a façade of happiness going, something she did often. A little too often for her taste. Her mind was dark, and she wanted to be alone to sulk off her loss of James. But still, she was a wild and crazy chick, and she had to keep that going. Unwillingly, she laughed and teased and went insane.

Roger again walked over to them, and tried to join their giggling. Alas, they were girls and they had weird minds. He tried to get a good glimpse at Tesha, but she kept moving around. When he finally did, he looked into her eyes. They weren't sparkling and bright, like he pictured. They were dead. The fire was gone.

"Oh Heeeeey Rooooooggger!" Linda sidled up to him. "Roger, this is TESHA!" She put her arm around him, and dragged him closer.

"Um, hi?" He was intimidated by the girls a bit. Especially Tesha. 

"Hey! Roger!" She walked closer to him. He squiggled out of Linda's grasp and backed up a little. For a second, they caught eye contact. He saw her, and she saw him. It was a perfect moment. The world stopped.

__

To help me see a world I've never seen before… a love to open every door… to set me free, to let me soar!
    
     "Everyone!" Mr. Denman's voice pierced the moment and they returned back to their seats. Tesha and Roger were nearly next to each other, so they constantly grabbed a glance at each other every so often.
    _For if someone like you found someone like me, then suddenly, nothing would ever be the same!
    _***
    "Go on. I dare you," Linda whispered to Tesha, who nervously looked at Roger.
    "Okay. Yeah, I will, at break."
    Linda smiled. They picked up their violins and began to play. Tesha played with such skill and ease… and perfection. When Mr. Denman went to the Cellos and Basses, Linda again leaned over to Tesha.
    "Damn girl!"
    "In 10 minutes. 10 minutes. I have 10 minutes!"
    Linda fake rolled her eyes, and went back to watching the music. After the song was done, it was 7.00. Tesha gathered up her courage and walked over to the unsuspecting Roger.
    "Hey, Roger, can I, um talk to you?"
    "Sure…" he got up and set his viola down.
    "Alone," Tesha mentioned, looking around at all the people.
    "Oh my god. Is she? I don't know.. I think…" He thought to himself as he followed Tesha to behind the second traveler curtain.
    They were finally facing each other. The silence there was deafening to the both of them. Tesha shifted uncomfortably.
    My heart would take wing, and I'd feel so alive, if someone like you loved me!
    "Would you like to go to the January dance?" Tesha blurted out unexpectedly.
    "Sure," came the immediate reply.
    _Loved me…
    _"Wow.. that was, uh, quick…" At a loss for words: She had a boyfriend! A real boyfriend!! 
    Their eyes locked once more, and they looked into them. Roger saw the fire return. The brightness came back. She smiled, as well. The first real smile in a long time.
    _Loved me…
    _
    And that was the beginning of their perfect relationship.
    


	6. The World Has Gone Insane

The World Has Gone Insane ****

The World Has Gone Insane

...ThE wOrLd HaS gOnE iNsAnE...

A Songfic, by Rosie Scrivello, DDS

Dedicated to Luis, who [un]fortunatly made this all possible (sadly, all of its true..), Anthony Warlow - from 

The Complete Works of Jekyll and Hyde, his voice can KILL SOMEONE!!! *swoons*, and to Joanna,

who had to live with the evil truth, ^_^;; .

The phone rang, and Amy quickly jumped up to get it. The day was mildly hot, an average summer day; she, of course, was wearing jeans. The finals had come up so quickly, and today was the day of the first final - Science... not her best subject.

Jumping out of the chair from the computer/music room, she bolted into her room just as the phone rang a second time.

"Hello?" was the nearly breathless reply.

"HI!" It was Mark, her boyfriend. The *perfect* boyfriend. Well, at least, she thought so.

"MARK!! AHHHH!! HIIII!!! HI HI HI HI!!!!" she screamed into the phone as she sat and bounced onto her bed.

"Ow.. ear.."

"Sorry... anyway.. how was your day?" She loved him so much, and vice versa. It was great, just one of those relationships that are so perfect and they fit just right.

"I sat right next to you."

"But still."

"Yeah...."

There was something in his voice that she didn't like. Placing a strand blonde and red streaked hair behind her ear, she leaned against the propped-up pillows. "What's wrong? Something's wrong..." Before the final, before school, they waited outside in front of school. She and Mark had had a serious talk... nothing bad, just he was all nervous about telling.

"Um... earlier... that wasn't all that was bothering me..."

That struck her - ever since her first and second boyfriend left indecently, she had always been so scared with Mark, that he was going to leave her, a decomposing wreck to be used and abused even more.

__

The world has gone insane! And parasites are eating at my brain... and nothing is the way it was before! A pack o'wolves is howling at my door!

"Then what else? Mark? Tell me, please?"

"I don't know..

"Mark," her voice turned stern, this was a serious matter to her. "Andrew and I had that relationship - we didn't tell each other anything I don't want that to happen."

"I know but-"

"Shut up and listen to me. We never told each other anything, really. Nothing important, nothing earth shattering. I know it doesn't seem like one thing can change it. But it can. Soon, it'll be a habit. You have to tell me, it's important. I'm your girlfriend, I have to understand. Well, I don't have to.. but I do. I love you, *nothing* can change that."

"Okay..."

She didn't like the sound in his voice. It sounded unsure, weary. She was so scared of him leaving that tears already stung her eyes.

"You're not leaving... right?" her voice was becoming barely audible with each word, this was the one thing she was truly terrified of.

"No! It's not that..."

"Okay..." It hadn't calmed her down, why should it? Amy tried to compose herself as best she could.

"Well..." he took a deep breath and searched for the words. She made herself comfortable on her bed and listened intently.

"Remember how you liked Steve...?"

__

I'm living in a non-stop nightmare! Dead man's dreams, filled with screaming pain... 

"Y-yeah..." tears started to come more freely, she had a sense where this was going. A very strong sense.

__

Hurling me to extremes, in a world that's gone insane!

"And, um, how everyone supposedly likes, um, Maura?"

__

The world has lost its head! And every evil hour is filled with dread. I'm floating on lake, but upside down, and when I try to breathe, I start to drown!

That was all it took, she burst into hysteria. Crystalline tears flowed down her cheeks, dripping on her shirt. She curled herself up in a tiny, tiny ball, everything would be better.. it was all a dream... just a dream...

Andrew liked her other best friend, Roxzie. That's why he left her. The cycle was happening again... all over again.

"No..." she gasped between jagged breaths.

__

I cannot speak as nameless ghosts and faceless ghouls bid me join the dead! No one these this gruesome fools that the world has lost its head! 

The memories of everything that happened to her hit her in one moment. Too much betrayal, too much, pain, too much for one moment. She remembered how the world stopped in the end of 2nd period when she read the note. The goodbye note. The note that ended what she thought was a glorious relationship. She liked it... he didn't really care. That came back in a flood, along with all the times they shared, with Andrew... with Mark...

__

Fiendish creatures leave their graves to taunt me! Old friends risen from the dead to haunt me! Godforsaken images that daunt me! Drowning in an endless flood of blood!

"Amy?" Mark questioned; he knew she wasn't alright. That was obvious. And why, too. But he at least needed some reassurance.

"It's happening again.. it's all going to happen again... Andrew left for Roxzie... you're leaving for Maura... It's happening again... all over again... I'm doomed with this curse... none of my friend's boyfriend's ever fall in love with me.. god forbid... oh no..." She babbled, thoughts racing all over the place. Closing her eyes again, she remembered how she felt that day, November 15.. Almost 7 months ago.. the pain came back. Then again, the pain never left.

__

The world has lost its mind! and everywhere I turn, I fear I'll find some nightmare even worse that those I see!

"You're going to leave me... go.. she's prettier than me... leave me here..."

"No," Mark had gotten this from her before, she trying to make him leave... its happened. But now she really meant it. He wasn't leaving. She didn't know that. Why she didn't was a mystery to him. "I'm not leaving you, I love you. Please, Amy... you know I do?" He quoted from The Phantom of the Opera, the song All I Ask Of You, to see if she would follow.

"Go now! Go now and leave me!" Was the returned quote. When she wasn't talking, he could hear her trying to breathe. Trying.

__

Satanic demons closing in on me... How can it be that even though they see my plight, everyone is blond! Night is day and day is night in a world that's lost its mind!

She had stopped crying, there was nothing more to cry with. In the past school year, she had cried so many times... now there was nothing left to cry with... Sure, she had liked his best friend... but she just liked the way he looked. Plus the fact this didn't happen to him twice in a row, so he was in silence on the other side. She had nothing to say. Her thoughts were jumbled and confused, nothing was straight. As if her world wasn't bad enough, he had to pull the rug out from under her.

__

The world has gone berserk! And hiding in the murk, new monsters lurk! I see a sea of snakes upon the floor! I see the Reaper grinning at my door! I scream in silence!

They both were in silence, there was nothing to be said. If you were to think of it in weights, Mark took off most of his, and dumped them on Amy. 

Then, she remembered that she had to breathe, and resumed trying to calm herself down. Once she was silence she tried to speak in a proper sentence.

"I...."

"Shh.. Amy, it's okay... everything's okay..."

"NO! NOTHING'S OKAY!" her mind screamed back in rage - you like Maura! How can everything be okay!

__

Bad is good and good is bad! Sacred is profane! And it's wiser to be mad...

She was calm on the outside - beside her red eyes and basic disconnected appearance, she looked fine. But on the inside, oh the inside... If she were to be put inside out, she would be ripped in pieces. She almost had nothing left to believe in, her world was coming down to a close.

Sure, it seemed kinda small. But, when it happened once, and then it happens again.. and the mem'ries resurface, and the pain returns, it's not small anymore. Especially not to some of Amy's emotional weakness.

"Amy, I'm sorry... it's just..."

"Yeah, yeah, sure.. I know..." She took a deep breath and a long exhale.

__

In a world that's gone insane...


End file.
